Elem 3-Naruto Yagami
by LORD NAVIGATOR
Summary: Born alone in the world with no one, only to find out his life is restarting anew. Knowing about his past life reminds him of his old life. His name is Naruto Yagami Uchiha.
1. Prologue

**The Voice From Beyond**

 **Prologue:** I Am Your Mother

Konohagakure is one of the great five villages in the shinobi world. It was famously known for being the strongest village while being peaceful. The hokage, the leader of konoha, is the strongest so he leads and makes decisions on things. In total there have been 4 that have been made leaders, but at the moment the 3rd hokage is the leader. The reason the 3rd is leading instead is because of an event the occurred 7 years ago.

 _ **Flashback 7 years ago (Summarized)**_

 _The 4th hokage, Minato Yagami, and his wife who's in labour, Naori Uchiha, were in a secured location so their child was to be born in secret because of the enemies they have because of the 3rd shinobi war. Things went smoothly until Naori started bleeding a lot and was forced to cut her stomach to save her child. This eventually lead to her death after spending a few minutes with her child._

 _Minato, who was devastated by his wife's death, was later told that Iwagakure forces were attacking and was forced to fight alongside Konoha shinobi. He was later killed in action because of his unfocused mind while taking majority of the Iwa shinobi with him to the grave._

 _Later his son, who was named Naruto, was placed in the orphanage to keep him safe from Iwa shinobi. As the years went by Naruto was always curious about his parents and tried to see which clan or civilian family he resembled, but he didn't find any resemblance to any one. So he asked the old man that visits him, even though he never knew why he was the only one visited out of all the orphans by the old man, if he knew his parents or not. But like always anything that leads to his parents is a deadend._

 _ **Flashback ends**_

Even though Naruto had a lonely life, thanks to not having any types of bonds with anyone, he always was a respectful and hardworking child. To his knowledge he always been Naruto Yasakani. When he was 6 he was 3 feet 11 inches tall, wore black ninja sandels, black shorts and black high collared shirt. He's slightly tanned with onyx black eyes and blood red hair, which is really short on the sides and long at the top and falling forward covering his left eye(Iori Yagami's hairstyle).

Ever since he could remember he could control fire that he could make by himself, only he and the third knew, but that all changed when he turned 6 eleven months ago. He play with the flames in his room when all of a sudden, he got a really painful headache and the flame turned from orange to blue to deep violet colour. This only lasted a minute before everything went back to normal, but the after effects knocked him unconscious.

 _ **Mindscape**_

Naruto woke up in a desert at night, or so he thought. What he thought was a desert was in reality the moon. He got up from his sleeping position and started looking around until he heard a voice that was melodic, yet commanding. Turning towards the voice he saw a beautiful pale woman who was wearing a white kimono, long white hair that almost reached the ground, long nails that were deep indigo, short and thin eyebrows, pearl pupil less eyes and a slit on her forhead.

Before he could observe this mysterious woman she spoke, "Hello, my dear child."

"Who are you, I know I have no mother and besides we look nothing alike!" Naruto spoke only to scream at the end not liking to be deceived.

"Yes you are quite right that we look nothing alike, but that is because you look like your father." the royal looking woman replied.

"And how would you..."

"I know, because that is simple, I am your mother. Now do you want me to tell you about your family?" the woman finishes after interrupting Naruto.

After giving it some thought he decided to listen to what she said and sat down while looking at. The woman took this as her que to start, "You asked who I was, well let me tell you. My name is Kaguya Otsutsuki."

"It started when I was a young woman and met a man named Orochi. Despite knowing his name was the same as the monster I heard was terrorizing the land I still fell in love with him. After a while I discovered I was going to be a mother and I went to tell Orochi that I was going have his children, only to find out the truth. I found him transforming into an eight headed snake with his six followers, who I thought were his friends at the time, chanting in some foreign language." pausing to see Naruto's expression about the news, she found him still listening and not scared like he supposed to taking his age in to consideration.

"After observing this ritual and Orochi's transformation, I decided to run and never look back. As I was running I heard multiple foot steps behind me rapidly catching up to me, so I knew the only way to escape my pursuers was by entering a forest and losing them there, than letting them spot in the open. Entering the forest on the side of the road, I lost my pursuers and found a strange looking tree with one fruit. Deciding that I was to hungry and thirsty to care if it was edible, I climbed and got the fruit. Just as I was about to eat the fruit I saw Orochi approaching me with a smirk on his face. Before I could react he said: " _When you came to see me you were coming to tell me something, but you saw me become what I am and ran away because of fear. The thing you were going to tell was that you about to give birth and your fear was to protect the children growing in your womb."_

"All I could do was nod and listen as he told me that the only way to protect my children was to gain power that could face anyone, including him. I asked how I could do that and he told me that the fruit I was holding was a forbidden fruit, full of power. Since I loved him I trusted him and ate all of it and when I done my body changed to the way you see me now but I also had two bones coming out at the top of my head to look like horns." Kaguya stops seeing that Naruto had a question.

"What happened to your horns then?" Naruto asked.

"They disappeared when I lost my powers, but that is a story for another time. Anyway when I was done developing Orochi told his followers to attack me with intent to kill."

 _ **Flashback (Genjutsu)**_

 _Orochi marvelled at Kaguya's power, even though he could feel it was not at his level by a lot. "Would you look at that, Kaguya really deserves to be called Orochi's mate. Wouldn't you think so too?" Orochi asked his followers who answered with a 'Yes, my Lord'. "But to see if she is worthy of protecting my offspring is yet to be seen. Shermie, Yashiro, Chris, Vice, Mature and Geonits attack her with intent to kill. I shall observe to see if she is a worthy mother for my offspring."_

 _All six nodded and dashed forward to kill Kaguya, not even a single moment of hesitation. Kaguya, seeing her lover send his followers to kill her, gets angry and her eyes harden and narrow on her attackers. Unbeknownst to her veins appear around her eyes and her skin on her arms moving and bones sprouts out._

 _Mature, who was gifted strength and strong Sharp nails by Orochi, reached first to slice the bones off of Kaguya's hand, only to be shocked that the bones not only deflected the attack away but also stayed unharmed._

 _Vice, who was given strength and flexibility, sees this and takes a different route and strikes Kaguya by her face. Kaguya's mind goes on over drive as she unconsciously pushes chakra, which she didn't know what was, to her feet to jump back and avoid the punch._

 _Chris, who received agility and speed, sees this puts his speed to use and moves to where Kaguya was going to land. Jumping slightly with leg positioned to kick Kaguya in her midsection, Kaguya who sees the danger towards her unborn children raises her leg to block Chris' leg and grabs it with her hands and throws him towards the oncoming Mature._

 _Yashiro, who got strength and fast reflexes, grabs Shermie, who was given flexibility and agility, and throws her straight to the now landed Kaguya. Kaguya ducks under Shermie's punch and retracted her bones while dashing for Yashiro. Kaguya's dash was stopped when she saw Shermie flip in the air and land on a tree with her feet and spring board's with another punch aimed at Kaguya. Kaguya sees that both Yashiro and Shermie would reach her at same time decides to catch their punches. As she was about to push the two she caught away from herself she sees Chris,Vice and Mature coming. Thinking quickly she grips harder on Shermie and Yashiro and spins to throw them at the three coming towards her._

 _Geonits, who was gifted battle knowledge and the leader of Orochi's followers, took out a katana made by Orochi himself, Kusanagi sword. The Kusanagi said to cut whatever it went against, even iron itself. Geonits attacked Kaguya, holding his sword in a reverse grip, with a purpose to slice through her neck. Kaguya seeing this unconsciously summons a bone from her shoulder, rips it and blocks Geonits' strike. Orochi and all his followers are shocked at Kaguya's bone strength to block the Kusanagi and remain with only a scratch._

 _Kaguya sees Geonits' focus is of her quickly deflects his blade and twists around, her bone going for the kill. Time seems to slow down with Kaguya's bone slicing through Geonits' neck, when Kaguya realised what happened looked to Orochi and spoke, "I'm sorry for your follower's death Orochi, but my children come first. Whether one be my foe, friend or even you."_

 _Orochi having an amused and impressed look on his face, waved her off while saying, "You did cut of his head yes, but his not dead. You have truly impressed me with your display of skills. If I didn't know better I'd say you were hiding your strength from me. I don't know if you know, but your not showing your full power or have not been pushed to the limit yet." Kaguya not really paying attention to Orochi looked at the now walking, albeit with difficulty, with shock written on her face. She was brought back to reality when she sensed a power increase._

 _Kaguya sees this power increase come from the other five she defended and observes them carefully._

 _Chris changed his stance, slanting a little back and wind picks up around him making his shirt and hair move uncontrollably. Blue flames come out, everytime he unclenched his fists, from his hands._

 _Shermie's body becomes straight and her personality changes from her usual bubbliness to serious. Her clothes occasionally got electricity dancing around them._

 _Yashiro's body bulked a bit and his stance changed from his bouncy steps and fists on guard to his legs fixed on the ground and hands straight, moving over the other slowly._

 _Mature's body was surrounded by light blue glow and the air got so cold that you could see light blue mist around her._

 _Vice's on the other hand remained the same, or that's what Kaguya was thinking. If you got close to Vice you could feel the air was practically boiling and the ground was rumbling._

 _Orochi just smirked seeing Kaguya's unbelieving expression and said, "Kaguya, my dear, you can feel their power increasing and you know that they won't be caught off guard like before. You have two choices right now and that is to give up and admit that I am the one who is supposed to protect our family or stop hiding your power."_

 _"The day I die will be the day I let my children be influenced by your evil. I will fight to my last breath, if I have to." Kaguya declared._

 _"Very well then, but let me give you a heads up. I gave Chris blue flames, Shermie lightning, Yashiro resistance to fire,lava and ice. Vice got lava, Mature got ice and Geonits got wind. But you won't have to worry about Geonits."Orochi informed Kaguya._

 _Kaguya braced herself, because as soon as Orochi said Geonits the others dashed for her. Chris being faster attacked first with an uppercut with his blue flames trailing his hand. Kaguya side stepped Chris and sent a chakra enforced palm, which not only pushed Chris but made him cough out blood._

 _Shermie seeing Chris condition, becomes enraged and jumps and twists with her legs directed at Kaguya, fused with lightning. Kaguya sees this and jumps back then ducks down to avoid two horizontal slashes of lightning from Shermie, who threw them after landing. Kaguya seeing an opening takes a chance by sending another chakra enforced palm to Shermie's stomach._

 _Vice moves to the side while Shermie flies by to be caught by a recovered Chris. Vice who's momentum was disturbed by Shermie takes a different approach, placing her hands on the ground and concentrates a lot._

 _Kaguya feels the ground rumble and jumps back just as lava shoots out the ground. As she was about to take a breather the ground rumbles again and she jumps back again only to land on rumbling ground again. This goes on three more times as Kaguya sees Vice tired and heavily panting and decides to throw a bone at Vice, who didn't have time or strength to dodge as the bone went through her heart._

 _"One down, four more to go." Kaguya stated glancing at Orochi, who sent Geonits to collect Vice's recovering body._

 _Kaguya suddenly felt a powerful kick, that she knew should have broken her jaw, and was sent flying straight into a lake. Mature seeing the opening that Yashiro gave them with the kick quickly starts freezing the water._

 _Orochi who sees this gets conflicted, one hand his happy that his followers are obedient and on the other hand he is concerned for Kaguya. His conflicting emotions don't last long as the water evaporates thanks to black flames that were surrounding Kaguya._

 _Kaguya starts levitating as the flames burn out, but Kaguya flying wasn't the most fascinating thing. On her forehead there was a third eye that was red all over the eye, had three black rings in ripple like pattern with a small black pupil and nine black tomoe, three on each ring._

 _Orochi sensing the power rapidly increasing, signals his followers to fall back. Stepping forward Orochi starts talking, "Kaguya you've proven your point, you can protect our children. Stop channelling your power and calm down."_

 _"Calm down, let go of my power, our children. You really have a vile spirit." Kaguya stated in a surprisinly calm, melodic yet attention demanding voice._

 _"I told you that I'm not a good man the day I met you, so don't make it sound like you are surprised that I'm not exactly a caring man. But I do care in my own special way." Orochi replied using his wind powers to fly to Kaguya and hug her._

 _ **Flashback end (Genjutsu end)**_

"... and so I forgave Orochi and nine months later I gave birth to three children: Hagaromo, Hamura and Naruto." Naruto was surprised to know all of this so he asked Kaguya.

"If this were true than why am I in the, from what I can see, future. And why don't I share any features like you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it is true and the reason you in the future is because your time came before you could have your issues resolved with your father and brothers. So your chakra and soul lingered on the impure world waiting for a body from one of your descendnets that could handle your power and that's how your here. The reason you don't share the same features as me is because you took after your father in every way. You have his red hair, his temper, his tolerance towards foolish things or people and late blooming potential that when it blooms it is to powerful for your own good." Kaguya said, having a loving look that Naruto found familiar.

Naruto, believing Kaguya, asks, "I discovered that I could play with ordinary flames when I was five, but today when I was playing with them they turned normal orange to blue, like that guy you were fighting, then to deep violet. After turning violet I got a headache for a minute then the flames went back to normal. What is happening to me?"

Kaguya looks shocked for a while, but then a proud expression takes over. Giving Naruto a hug she says, "Your old self is joining with your new self." letting go of the hug she looks into Naruto's eyes and continues, "When it happens again carry on playing with your flames until the headache stops ok."

"Ok, I'll try... Mother." Naruto declares with determination written all over his face.


	2. Chapter 1

**chapter 1:** Reality of things

It's been two years since Naruto met Kaguya and has not been in contact with her since, but it didn't matter since he understood why. However, it would have been great to speak to her and learn more about himself.

Naruto had followed Kaguya's advice and practiced with his purple flames and got really good at using them, but it had a side effect of the orange flames being inaccessible to him. This didn't bother Naruto that much since he could feel the purple flames were more powerful than the ordinary ones.

Things hadn't improved in his life, like knowing who his parents from this time, though it's not from the lack of trying, but inability to find the information from people he is acquainted with. The 3rd giving long answers that strayed from the topic, the Ichiraku's lack of high political standing within the village and Zetsu's busy schedule.

Zetsu is someone that Kaguya taught Naruto how to summon when he's in need of something or has a question. Though Naruto still doesn't know Zetsu's job that Kaguya gave him. Although, he does know it involves the bijuu chakra and a tree, he didn't bother to listen to the details of the operation. However, when he comes of age he will assist Zetsu in completing it.

At the moment though Naruto is bored out of his mind, because of the person rambling on about unimportant things in front of the class, well in his opinion, ancient history that doesn't concern him. He thought that when he joined he would be trained to be real ninja. Where he was, the ninja academy, but to most it felt like a civilian school. Luckily it was ending and he could leave.

The only people worth mentioning, to Naruto, are Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno due to association with Ino. The only reason he even bothered to learn their names is because of his research of clans and civilian families, thus knowing about the clan heirs.

The teachers were two chunin called Iruka and Mizuki. Iruka looked like he enjoyed teaching history to his students, while Mizuki had vibe that felt like he would rather be anywhere then in the room. He wouldn't blame him though, because the lessons were repetitive year after year.

Fortunately for him the bell rung signifying the end of the day.

"Alright class tomorrow there will be a test about the hokages, then we'll continue on with the leaf exercise." Iruka stated earning groans from the students.

 **At Naruto's apartment**

Naruto entered the plain apartment, that contained a bedroom with only a bed, a bathroom with a shower among other things and a joint kitchen/lounge with a table, two chairs, a table and a couch. Just looking at the place made Naruto lonely more than when he was at the orphanage.

"A penny for your thoughts? **We don't have time for that, I found you a teacher Naruto.** Oh yeah we did." Zetsu stated appearing from the ground. Zetsu is rather a strange person or persons if one prefers. Zetsu wore a black cloak with red clouds on it, an akatsuki cloak if Naruto remembers properly, black shinobi sandals with white leg warmers. His appearance had a dark green venus fly trap at the sides of his face, grass green hair, yellow eyes, white left side and black right side. The white side called white Zetsu is playful and bubbly while the black side is called black Zetsu and is serious and sinister, complete opposites.

Naruto having been used to Zetsu popping out of nowhere just calmly answered "Is that so? Really took you a long time to find him. Anything else that I should know before our departure to this... sensei of mine?"

"Oh yes we have great news to tell you. **Yes, we found out about your parentage and your inheritance from them.** " Zetsu replied to Naruto throwing a scroll at him.

Naruto caught it and quickly unsealed the contents within the scroll to reveal two letters and another scroll labelled money. Taking the first letter and began to read it.

 _Dear son_

 _My name is Minato Yagami. I've written this letter to my son Naruto in case I die when he is still young._

 _Naruto I'm sorry to have departed from your life without you getting to know me and regret never being able to see you walk and talk for the first time or say happy birthday. I wish could teach you a lot of things and help with any problems you might have in your life, however, life doesn't have a happy ever after._

 _I have left you some jutsus I created and developed for you at the house and some unfinished work. I hope Master Jiraiya and Kakashi help you and the 3rd hokage protected you._

 _Yours truly_

 _Minato Yagami, 4th hokage._

Naruto put the letter down without a word after reading it and looked to Zetsu and asked "Who's Jiraiya and Kakashi? And whys my surname Yasakani instead of Yagami?"

"Well the first one is simple Jiraiya is one of the sannin and a sage who taught your father and Kakashi is the copy ninja of the sharingan and was taught by your father." white Zetsu replied to Naruto's first question. " **And the reason why your name is Yasakani is due to the fact that during the clan wars, before villages were made Naruto's descendants were called Yasakani. The Yasakani clan was divided into three branches, like the Hyuuga clan. The Yagami, Kagura and Kusanagi. When the hidden leaf was formed there was a conflict between the heads of the branches and the clan split between the branches. The Yagami went to the leaf, Kagura to the Uzumaki, Kusanagi to the mist. The Kagura were wiped out with the Uzumaki, before the 2nd war, by Stone, Mist and the cloud. The Kusanagi were wiped out after the Kaguya by the 4th mizukage during the civil war that is still being fought. The Yagami died out like the Senju did, during the 2nd war due to being targeted, only during the 3rd war in the front lines, because the Yagami were tricked by a man named Danzo Shimura to go fight alone with no back up due to wrong intel. However, eventhough one was born in a branch he could have another branches bloodline, although it was very rare.** " black Zetsu answered.

"So Mothers descendant clans are either extinct or have a handful of left. The Uchiha has a four, the Senju have one, the Uzumaki has three, the Kaguya have one, the Yagami have one, the Kagura has none, the Kusanagi has none and the Otsutsuki is unknown. The Hyuuga is the only clan still full of people." white Zetsu finished off.

Naruto just nodded his head, filing the number of clan members later, and picked up the second letter he presumed was written by his mother and took a deep breath.

 _Dear Naruto_

 _If you are reading this than I'm dead and I never got to see you grow. My name is Naori Uchiha and I'm your mother, oh my precious baby boy. I wish you still had an uncle, however, that's impossible since he died during the 3rd war in a mission. His name was Obito Uchiha, and I'm telling you this because I know if your father's still alive than his duties as hokage will prevent him from being there for you._

 _I left my jutsus so you could protect yourself and become a great ninja. If you happen to meet the Uchiha elders please don't believe or do anything they say, because they only care about themselves and the clan image. I also left you a present should you awaken a level past the sharingan three tomoe stage, though I hope you don't awaken it. The only way to get is to send chakra from the 4th sharingan stage into the seal in the library scroll titled 'Mother's present'._

 _I hope you have a wonderful life and no matter what you do I'll always be proud of you, because that's my job as your mother._

 _Love you always_

 _Naori Uchiha_

The only sound was water dripping on the floor, Zetsu hearing this looks up to see Naruto silently shedding tears and a one tomoe sharingan activated in each eye. ' **Hmm, it seems Naruto has finally awoken his sharingan. Now things will move smoothly until it reaches the time to actively complete the plan to bring mother back.** ' black Zetsu thought to himself.

"Zetsu before we leave I need to go to my parents' house to check some things, then leave a blood clone to learn things hear. However, before we leave my mother mentioned a level beyond a three tomoe sharingan, do you know what it is?" Naruto asked.

"Ahh, the mangekyo sharingan. **Only acquired when one murders his best friend or someone as close.** " Zetsu replied.

 _'_ I see why mother didn't want me to acquire it, although it must be powerful to have such a requirement."Naruto mused to himself. "Can show me the house then we'll leave after. I must retrieve the jutsus they left for me." Naruto informed.

Zetsu just nodded his head and touched Naruto then began sinking in the ground.

 **4th Hokage's House**

Naruto quickly looked for the library, several minutes later Naruto returned with a big scroll and started reading, there was Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Water nature jutsus. The 4th's jutsus and Naori's genjutsus, which included Rasengan from Minato and Coercion Sharingan from Naori.

 _"_ Is there some way of gaining the mangekyo sharingan without killing a best friend since I don't have one." Naruto asked with a confused face trying to figure out a way to get the mangekyo sharingan.

 _"_ Ahh man, and here I thought I was your best friend." white Zetsu cried out, but was ignored by the others " **What you need to understand is that the mangekyo is unlocked by guilt, which is a strong emotion fuelled by other emotions like self-hate and depression. If you can find a equally strong emotion or different kind of guilt you can awaken the mangekyo.** "black Zetsu explained to Naruto.

"I see, than let us depart to this new... sensei of mine" Naruto requested.

Zetsu nodded and they left the Hidden Leaf village after leaving a blood clone. The clone would continue to be Naruto until asked to dispel. Naruto didn't really care if he was found out that he left the village, he just wanted to compare who would be stronger in four years time.

 **Unknown cave**

Naruto looked around and took in the decor of the cave, not really interested in the place, but the statue the Zetsu called Gedo statue. Before he could analyse it anymore Zetsu appeared with a cup that had some kind of purple juice and offered it to Naruto.

"What should I do with this now?" Naruto asked Zetsu.

"Drink it fast, no breaks, otherwise you'd taste the bad taste." white Zetsu commanded handing over the cup. Naruto drank the substance and when he finished a another Zetsu, who was humanoid structured and only white with a face which looked like it was a mask. The face had a spiral swirl like pattern with only a one eye or what looked like an eye. This Zetsu quickly knocked Naruto out and began covering him.

 **Mindscape**

Naruto found himself comfortable but didn't know why, so he opened his eyes only to find Kaguya with a far away look while brushing his hair with her hand while his head rested in her lap.

"Mother is something wrong?" Naruto asked concerned.

Kaguya who'd been lost in thought was startled, but quickly schooled her features and looked at Naruto and replied "No nothing is wrong, it's just that your chakra feels different. When I first came to you, your chakra was yours with a little bit of Yin chakra from Hagoromo, but now it's increased in potency while added with very potent Yang and Yin-Yang chakra from Hagoromo. Although Hagoromo's chakra is not more than your original chakra it's close. Is there something that happened to your chakra?"

"No. Not that I remember doing something to my chakra. Maybe it has to do with me awakening the sharingan?" Naruto answered with a confused look on his face.

 _"_ No it's more than that, when someone discovers a bloodline it doesn't change their chakra, but absorbing someone's chakra or blood can affect one's chakra." Kaguya informed Naruto.

"But I never absorbed any chakra or bloo... ahhh, now I see?" Naruto started only to remember "Zetsu gave me something that I thought was juice and I drank it."

"And, pray tell, why would Zetsu make you drink blood? Is he trying to make you those rumoured unread people drinking blood to stay alive?" Kaguya questioned with a frown gracing her angelic features.

"I don't think so, as you said it made my Hagoromo side stronger to even the balance between it and my side." Naruto mused.

"I see, than it's very likely you'll awaken the Rinnegan." Naruto hearing this was excited, but only showed it by smirking "So I want you to take half of the chakra of the biju's and absorb it into your self. No seal needed, however, remember biju have unequal amounts of chakra in each tail." Kaguya explained to Naruto who nodded his head "For example, the one tail has an amount of one tail worth of chakra and the two tail has three tails worth of chakra due to the second tail having the same amount of chakra as its position. Using that theory the three tails has six tails worth of chakra. You understand Naruto." Naruto nodded listening closely to Kaguya "Now can you tell me how much chakra the four tails will have?"

"Ten tails worth of chakra due to the 4th tail having four tails worth of chakra." Naruto answered.

"Very good Naruto," Naruto beamed with happiness, because Kaguya congratulated him "This is the same for all the biju besides the ten tails, because it takes all the chakra from all the other biju into the statue to recreate it. But you won't need to worry about it since you'll only need up to the nine tails." Kaguya informed Naruto.

"I see, then I'll do my best to achieve this goal." Kaguya just kissed Naruto on the forehead and smiled, seeing this Naruto smiled back at her.

 **Unknown cave**

Naruto groaned as he sat up, but could feel his body didn't feel like his own. He slowly opened his eyes only to find the left was covered more than just his hair.

"What's this? Why am I covered in bandages or whatever this is?" Naruto pondered to himself.

Naruto was interrupted from his thoughts by a unknown childlike voice "It's not bandages, but my special ability to cover someone so their body would be healed or in your case develop a bond between your original DNA and the new DNA you drank."

"And who're you?" Naruto demanded.

"Wow, someone has anger issues." Naruto didn't take it well that he was ignored and was about to say something when the unknown person spoke again "Have you tried counselling? Looks like you, my friend, definitely need it, all that anger is not good for your health especially in this line of work... "

"Enough you two it is time we summoned Naruto's new sensei. **Tobi you may leave since the DNA should have integrated within his DNA. I will see if we will need you later on.** " Zetsu stated, as the now known as Tobi sighed and uncovered Naruto. When he finished he left without a word due to sadness, which one could literally feel oozing from Tobi.

 _"_ **I need you to perform a jutsu that will summon your sensei here, and since your chakra is mid-chunin level it should not be a problem.** " black Zetsu requested.

"But wouldn't summoning take jonin level chakra?" Naruto asked.

" **If you were summoning a boss of a summoning contract or a large object, than yes.** " black Zetsu answered.

"I see. So what are the hand signs for it and what's it called?" Naruto questioned.

"Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. **Hand signs are dog-ram-dragon-monkey-hare-hand clap. Don't worry I'll do the rest of the requirements myself. And remember don't mention mother to him no matter what.** " Zetsu replied.

Naruto nodded and ran through the hand signs at genin speed and shouted "Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Intertwining Power

"Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation" Naruto exclaimed channelling majority of his chakra while Zetsu manipulated it with his own. Moments later a single coffin rose from the ground standing upright facing towards Naruto.

The coffin door fell forward and it revealed a man who had similar facial features to Naruto, this man was dressed in blood red ninja pants that had a rope that connected at the side of the legs and black ninja sandals. He also wore a white long sleeved shirt that was long at the front and back, the end of his sleeves looked like it was ripped by wolves and a dark navy button up, long sleeved jacket that had a white-silver crescent moon on the back. His jacket was closed and only thing showing that he was wearing something beneath was the ripped sleeves of the shirt showing by the sleeves and the bottom of the shirt, that reached above his knees at the front and back.

As the man opened his eyes, being same colour as his hair with a black back ground, his first words were a loud shout of "KYO KUSANAGI!"

This caused his chakra to flair wildly and a tornado of purple flames surrounded the man. Naruto seeing this thought to himself 'Such control over the purple flames that his emotions can also cause such a reaction, truly awesome, I should have him teach me so I could become powerful!'

"Easy there buddy, Kyo doesn't exist anymore since he was killed in the Mist." white Zetsu explained to the man.

The man looked at Zetsu, his rage and flames reducing considerably and he spoke "What do you mean that Kyo died, he was supposed to perish by my hands?"

" **It's exactly as stated, and if you haven't noticed you have been dead for more than hundred years now.** Yes, plus things have changed a lot now. And you're brought back using 'Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation'." both Zetsu answered.

'So they used that jutsu. Hmmm this would mean...'"Tha... That voice... I know you. You're that voice that helped me realize what type of people Hashirama and Tobirama really were." the man said with realization spreading on his face.

"That is correct my buddy black Zetsu and I were there back then." white Zetsu replied to the man.

"I guess you're expecting a thank you from me then?" the man snorted at Zetsu.

"Yeah, something like that. **However, that not what we're here. We summoned you to teach Naruto here as he is the only Yagami member left.** " white Zetsu started and black Zetsu finished pointing at Naruto.

The man looked to Naruto, who had been quiet since the man appeared, and asked "Why should I train some kid, even if he looks like I do? Even if he is the last member of my clan?"

" **Well because he wants revenge against the Leaf for depriving him of his family before he was even born.** " black Zetsu stated as both Yagamis looked at him, Naruto in shock at the lie and the man in curiosity, black Zetsu seeing the man's curiosity decided to elaborate " **Fifty years or so later after you died, the Leaf organized the Yagami's demise by having them fight in the 2nd war with no back up against a joint battalion of Mist, Cloud, Stone and Sand that added up to a thousand. The Yagami were given false information about the opposition, while the opposition was given information about them.** " black Zetsu explained to the man.

"And just who did this? And why the lessen your own army during a war?" the man questioned generally confused.

" **You really underestimate the manipulative power the Senju have, the 'Will of Fire' is nothing but a scam where they tell you it's about the will to protect. When in reality it's system devised to enslave the mind of a person to them and make them drones that can be used for their whims. The Senju have succeeded in such a way that even after they died, they will continue pulling the strings. So to answer your question is because of the 3rd hokage and his old team mates, which are his advisors now. They did this because the Yagami were manufacturing prodigy after prodigy, even more than the Uchiha. However, this only bothered them a little, the last straw was when Naruto's father started growing at a rate that made other prodigies seem like they were regular ninjas. So Tobirama's students, the 3rd hokage and his advisors, fearing that Naruto's father would become too powerful to control saw it fit to just get rid of him, clan included to avoid another one rising within their ranks. The only reason he was not dead is thanks to the fact of him wanting to train his team first.** " black Zetsu answered to the angered man and looking towards a shell shocked Naruto who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Fine, I'll help the kid, however, I won't be teaching him. Names Iori Yagami by the way."the now known as Iori Yagami stated gaining lost look on Naruto's face due to not getting how that could work. Seeing Naruto's expression Iori explained further "You going to release me and while I'm dispelling, I'm going to take control of the jutsu. This would make me semi-alive with vast chakra reserves that would become limited since I'm not using stable chakra to keep my self alive. This would last quite a long time even if I use the chakra, however, I would not gain the chakra I used back since I'm dead." Iori finished.

"I see what you mean, but how does that help me?" Naruto questioned.

"When I'm semi-alive I'll use my chakra to boost your reserves and send you my memories, using chakra as a medium." Iori answered.

Naruto just nodded and held a ram seal releasing the jutsu, soon after he Iori's body glowed and started disintegrating. Quickly performing the hand signs Iori called out "Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation."

The glow intensified for a brief moment before stopping and showing Iori still there.

"This might hurt." Iori stated running through more hand signs and touched Naruto on the head. Naruto could feel his chakra grow and saw Iori's memories. While Naruto was experiencing this, Iori was disappearing and only lasted five seconds before disintegrating.

Zetsu just observed this happening and could feel the chakra and power within Naruto drastically increase in potency and size. He witnessed Naruto seemingly improve in body by gaining a more defined muscle body and height, which was now four feet.

"This is incredible. I've never felt this much power! The techniques this man possessed were so... so... so indescribable! Now I possess this power and this brings me one step closer to becoming strong enough to free mother from the prison that spoiled brat Hagoromo put her in!" Naruto exclaimed letting his enhanced flames flair wildly around his hands.

"That's great and all, **however, can you perform these techniques and what do you mean that Hagoromo put mother in a prison? I never told you about the imprisonment mother suffered.** " Zetsu questioned wanting to know how Naruto knew.

Naruto just chuckled towards Zetsu and spoke "Zetsu you forget I'm Naruto Otsutsuki as much as I'm Naruto Yagami, and now also have a bit of Iori in me. That includes memories, which in my life as Naruto Otsutsuki I witnessed what My siblings did and I tried to interfere. However, thanks to their followers in ninshuu, I could not help mother thanks to the barrier seals each of the six received. That's why I declared war against them, only to die because of being blinded by rage, so I was killed by them." Naruto finished turning to look at Zetsu with his two tomoe sharingan activated.

Zetsu just nodded and moved back while stating "Can you demonstrate what Iori gave you?"

"Very well." Naruto replied before starting to go through Kata's of Iori's personal style. Zetsu saw that the style was a modified version of the Yagami's traditional fighting style. The traditional style was more of a aggressive fist fight with the purple flames released on contact with the opponent, similar to the one Kyo Kusanagi used later on in his life(Kyo Kusanagi's fighting style in the KOF 2000 and onwards). This version however, was more of a rip to shreds fighting style that used hands as claws and occasionally fists. This fighting style was using the purple flames in critical blows.

Naruto finally finished his practice and saw that he still needed to master the fighting style before using it in a real fight. He then remembered Zetsu mentioning survivors of the clans descending from Kaguya.

"Zetsu who are the remaining people of the endangered clans descending from mother?" Naruto asked with a curious glint in his eye.

" **What brought this on?** " black Zetsu questioned.

"Well I might be paying some of them a visit in the future soon." Naruto answered.

" **Well the Uchiha have you, Itachi, Sasuke and fake Madara, who's the secret leader of the Akatsuki.** The Senju have Tsunade **and the Kaguya have Kimimaro, a boy being trained by Orochimaru.** The Yagami has you only, **while the Uzumaki has Karin, a girl in Grass country, Kushina, the nine tail jinchuriki, and Nagato, the fake leader of the Akatsuki.** " Zetsu listed of the names.

'Hmm, this could work in my favour.' Naruto thought to himself before speaking to Zetsu "We'll deal with this at a later date, I still have some training to do." Naruto finished before sitting down and summoned the scroll his parents left him. Before he opened it he looked up to Zetsu and asked "Do you know a way to determine a chakra nature of a person?"

"Yes, by using chakra paper you can know what Chaka nature you have." white Zetsu replied.

"Do you have any, I need to know if I have other chakra natures besides fire?" Naruto questioned.

" **Not at the moment, but give us a few minutes.** " black Zetsu replied sinking into the ground. Later Zetsu returned and gave Naruto the paper.

Naruto channelling chakra into the paper he saw two thirds of the paper burn with purple flames and the rest crumbled up into a ball.

" **A strong Fire and a good Lightning chakra nature.** " black Zetsu stated.

"It seems I have two chakra natures to learn and a fighting style to master." Naruto spoke going back to reading the scroll he had.

 **Three years later**

We find Naruto practising the same moves he practiced after gaining Iori Yagami's memories at a faster pace and more precise precision. He was dressed in blood red ninja pants that had a rope that connected at the side of the legs and black ninja sandals. He also wore a white long sleeved shirt that was long at the front and back, the end of his sleeves looked like it was ripped by wolves and dark navy button up long sleeved jacket that had a white silver crescent moon on the back. His jacket was closed and only thing showing that he was wearing something beneath was the ripped sleeves of the shirt showing and the bottom of the shirt, that reached above his knees at the front and back. This was due to him liking the clothes, though he didn't know whether it was him or Iori's influence.

Just as Naruto finished he the last kata Zetsu appeared from the ground and spoke to Naruto "Are finished with training and ready to go back?"

"Yeah, let me check this last jutsu." Naruto replied to Zetsu.

"Wood Release: Wood Dragon Jutsu" Naruto declared, but nothing happened and Zetsu was about to ask Naruto what went wrong when it started. The ground started shaking, violently ripping apart and a wooden Japanese dragon rose from the ground. The dragon continued its movement towards the wall of the cave and the whole cave trembled, leaving Zetsu stunned and Naruto disappointed.

Before Zetsu could comment, Naruto cursed loudly and stated "This always happens, I can do the stupid jutsus, but their not strong enough!"

"It's not the jutsu, it's you who's the problem." a new voice stated while entering the room. The person wore a long dark navy cloak that had a hood.

"Tobi you know we can sense you no matter what you wear, right." Naruto spoke to the now known as Tobi.

"Uhhhh, but I thought I could surprise you in this. You always stop my fun before it even starts." Tobi said as he became depressed and drew imaginary shapes on the ground.

"What made you think you would succeed this time when you failed in the past three years. **Never mind that now. What do mean Naruto is the problem in the failure of the jutsu.** " white Zetsu started only to be interrupted by black Zetsu.

"Oh that's simple. Both, you and Zetsu have the same problem. You treat wood style the same as any nature style jutsu and that's wrong. Wood style is three steps: one mixing earth and water, two channelling yang chakra into the already mixed nature chakras and last one is being one with the jutsu so much that it must feel like you're using an extra limb." Tobi explained, his tone becoming serious and playfulness leaving him. This is what made Tobi truly dangerous was his deceiving personality, when he's like this even Zetsu thinks twice of testing him.

"How's that any different from what Zetsu and I do?" Naruto questioned.

"Well Zetsu isn't really connected to the jutsus he uses, while you on the other hand don't don't have enough potency in yang chakra that comes with training it." Tobi replied.

Naruto just looked at Tobi like he was crazy and said "How do you train something specific that's apart of something else. It's like looking for sugar in a cake."

"Well the only way to accomplish this is through meditation." Tobi answered.

"Maybe we should try... **We don't have time for that. If we're ever going to succeed in our plan given to us by mother than training will slow us down or even cause us to fail.** But Naruto can still try right? **Yes, since he'll be the one doing some biju hunting for the request mother gave him.** " black Zetsu finished after arguing with white Zetsu.

"Yeah yeah, I'll do that later. Right now I need to know where Kimimaro is so I can go greet him personally?"Naruto asked with a mischievous grin.

"Last time I heard he was on his way to Grass country to recruit Karin Uzumaki into Sound country for Orochimaru." Tobi replied to Naruto, his tone becoming playful again.

"So that's where you got that cloak. Any way Tobi, me and you, are going there, however, I do the talking." Naruto exclaimed walking towards Tobi and spoke to Zetsu "As much as I detest Tobi's way of travel, you're needed within the Akatsuki frequently to avoid suspicion." Zetsu just sunk into the ground and left.

Being used to Tobi not being able to travel with him like Zetsu, since he's not bonded to black Zetsu, let Tobi cover him and sunk into the ground.

 **Clearing In Grass Country Forest**

A girl can be seen running as fast as she could, presumably being chased by someone. This girl was wearing black ninja sandals, black tight shorts and a purple zipped jacket. She had blood red eyes with no pupils, plus black glasses and blood red hair reaching mid back. This girl was Karin.

Before she could pass through another set of bushes, a white sharp bonelike projectile pinned her collar to the tree, herself included. She squirmed a bit before she shouted out "What do you want from me?! Just leave me alone! I haven't done anything!"

"It doesn't matter if you haven't done anything, you're my mission that was given to me by my master. Lord Orochimaru wants you so I'll deliver you." a voice voiced itself through the clearing.

"Why does he want me?! What does he want from me?!" Karin shouted out.

"I don't question Lord Orochimaru's orders. I just execute them to the best of my abilities." the voice replied making itself visible to Karin. The voice turned out to be a young man who wore black sandals with dark grey pants, a light grey kimono shirt that had an all white yin-yang on the bottom front, long V-neck ending before the end of the ribcage. He had grey eyes with a black pupil, two red dots above his inner side of his eyebrows and white hair reaching his upper back. "Since you refuse to come quietly I'll have to knock you out and carry you back to Lord Orochimaru."

The young man charged towards Karin, but before even reaching half way towards Karin, he got kicked so hard his head twisted almost one eighty degrees. "Now now, little Kimimaro play nice with others... " A new childlike voice stated landing in front of Karin, then continuing in a dark tone "... or I'll have to teach you how."


	4. Chapter 3

**Out of the Shadows**

 **Chapter 3:** Into the Light

"Now now, little Kimimaro play nice with others..." Naruto said channelling Tobi's voice before continuing in a deep voice through Tobi "...or I'll have to teach you how"

'That kick was stronger than Kabuto's kicks on his best days, almost near Lord Orochimaru's level. I should be careful with this guy.' Kimimaro though fighting the need to rub the spot he was kicked in "Who are you and what are you?" Kimimaro asked.

"Someone who's in need of your talents. Both of you." Naruto stated looking at both Kimimaro and Karin.

Karin who's been quite since Naruto arrived was the first to reply "How do you know about my healing chakra?"

"So that's your extra Uzumaki gift. To answer your question, no I didn't know about your healing chakra and it's not the reason I came for you. And I also know about your dead-bone pulse too Kimimaro, however, it's not the reason for my visit." Naruto replied to Karin before addressing Kimimaro.

"Then what are you here for if you're not here for our clans' bloodlines then?" Kimimaro questioned Naruto to find Naruto's real motive.

"Do you both know your clans' history?" Naruto asked receiving slight shakes of the head to indicate negatively, Naruto continued "Then I shall start at the beginning. There once was a person. No one knew where they came from. This person ate a forbidden fruit and gained power. The power they gained is chakra and they were the first chakra user. This person used chakra to bring peace and had children, three to be specific. The first born's descendents were the Uchiha and Senju. Later the Senju had a split within the clan and the Uzumaki were born. The second born's descendents were the Kaguya, Otsutsuki and Hyuuga. The Otsutsuki left and were forever gone from the world. The third born's descendants were the Kusanagi, Kagura and the Yagami. The rest is history anyone should know."

"How do you know this, I mean it's not really common knowledge?" Karin asked Naruto.

"My clan documented everything that happened within the nine families." Naruto said.

"Let's say what you say is true, what do you want with us?" Kimimaro interrogated.

"I need allies and who's better than family, even if they are distant." Naruto stated.

"And how do we trust someone who's face we don't know, let alone his name?" Kimimaro replied.

"So you wish to see my face, huh? Very well then." Naruto spoke before willing Tobi to unravel on his face alone. When Naruto's face was in view Karin blushed heavily, while Kimimaro studied Naruto "My Name is Naruto Yagami." Naruto stated in his normal voice which was considerably soft compared to the voice his been using.

"Dispite you showing your face and revealing your name, it doesn't mean I'll leave Lord Orochimaru for you. You are merely another version of him just weaker and younger, looking for people to exploit for your own gain." Kimimaro said.

"Is that so? I would very much love to disagree with you. I said I needed allies, not minions, there's a difference. Besides I'm not that much weaker than Orochimaru." Naruto stated.

"Says the one using body armour, I bet you are weaker than me." Kimimaro replied with arrogance in his tone.

"How about a deal, should I defeat you, you'll join me and leave Orochimaru. However, should you defeat me, I'll go with you to Orochimaru." Naruto stated with a smirk on his face. Kimimaro didn't answer instead he went into a stance and summoned a bone sword "I see you're eager to get to it. How about I fight you without my 'body armour'." Naruto stated before willing Tobi to unravel off him.

As Naruto stepped out of Tobi, Karin had a blush almost as dark as her hair when she saw Naruto fully. Kimimaro had no such admirations as he charged at high chunin pace while summoning four bones from his forearm on his left hand. Upon reaching Naruto he started swinging his hand wildly, which baffled Naruto and slightly angered him. After ducking a few more swings that any genin would be able to dodge Naruto ducked to the left before releasing two jabs, a left and a right. Before Kimimaro barely got his bearings he was suddenly pushed on the back by Naruto's palm. Kimimaro landed on his chest and growled.

"You see I haven't even flexed my real power yet, only my... now how do I put this properly. Ahh, yes. Passive power. So if that's all just give up now and spare yourself the embarrassment, especially in front of a lady, don't you think." Naruto stated with a smirk on his face.

"I'll show you! This is the first dance of the Kaguya! Dance of the Willow!" Kimimaro exclaimed sprouting bones from his body. Two blades grown from the palms of his hands, he also has several secondary bones grown from his elbows, knees, and shoulders. Kimimaro wasted no time in attacking Naruto with a palm strike to the neck, which was dodged by Naruto easily. But Kimimaro did not stop there as he brought his left elbow to Naruto's chest. Naruto seeing this quickly jumps back before replying with a lightning fast kick to Kimimaro mid-section causing Kimimaro to cough out blood at the intensity of the kick. However, Naruto was not finished as while Kimimaro was still coughing blood, Naruto was invading his space. Naruto gave Kimimaro two kicks on his chin, using both feet to send him in the air. As Kimimaro was about to land back on the ground Naruto gave him an elbow to the stomach before Naruto grabbed him by the throat and stared at Kimimaro.

Naruto let Kimimaro fall to before speaking "You would be dead if I used the normal finish of the move."

"And I don't care!" Kimimaro cried before going into wild attacks of stabs and slashes. Naruto just smiled dodging the wild attacks and started slapping Kimimaro in the back of the head every time he had a chance.

"Stop that! I'll show you!" Kimimaro exclaimed while raising both his hands to point at Naruto with his fingers before declaring "Ten-Drilling Bones."

Just like namesake, ten bones spinning like drills came out from Kimimaro's finger tips heading for Naruto at a very fast pace. Naruto just ducked under the bones and was about to dash towards Kimimaro when he saw more bones incoming. Karin seeing Naruto in danger was about to shout a warning when Tobi told her to watch.

What happened next shocked Kimimaro and Karin. Naruto started dodging the bone bullets at high chunin level speed before moving faster and faster before blurring in front of them. 'His moving so fast that I can't see him moving anymore. That's faster than any jonin I've ever seen.'

Kimimaro was so shocked that he stopped firing bone bullets at Naruto and just stared with eyes wide open, Naruto seeing this said "Well it seems we are done here."

That's the last thing Kimimaro heard before everything went dark, with only Karin seeing Naruto knocking Kimimaro out.

"I assume we are done here? Are we all ready to head back?" Tobi asked Naruto, with Naruto shaking his head in disagreement.

"I still have to ask Karin if she wants to come." Naruto stated before turning to Karin who was more shock now.

"Wh.. Why would you need to ask me when you could just take me and force me to join you?" Karin meekly responded.

"As I told both of you, I need allies to work with and not minions to rule over." Naruto spoke picking Kimimaro up and tossing him over his shoulder.

"Okay before going with you, I need to know two things. What do you need help with and what did you mean when you spoke about an Uzumaki gift?" Karin questioned before walking towards Tobi and Naruto.

"Simple questions really. The reason I need your help is that I want to free and revive my parents. And the only way to do that is to have strong allies to help me defeat the people I'm definitely going to fight. About your Uzumaki gift, Uzumaki have two abilities they are born in addition to long life, affinity to water, understanding of seals and vast chakra pools. They can vary from having weapon construction, chakra chains, finesse in kenjutsu or easy mastery of ninjutsu. However, your healing chakra is new and seems unique to you and perhaps your parents. Had the Uzumaki have not been pacifists by nature than they would have been still been alive now, but their love for peace prevented them from using their abilities they had to their advantage." Naruto replied.

"Who are your parents if you don't mind me asking?" Karin asked curiously.

"I don't mind. As I said my name is Naruto Yagami and that makes the only other Yagami my parent. My father is Minato Yagami and my mother is his wife Naori Uchiha. However, that's only one set of my parents." Naruto answered back.

"One set! How many parents did you have!?" Karin shocked by what Naruto said exclaimed her question.

"Do you believe in reincarnation Karin?" Karin just shook her head negatively before Naruto continued "Well you're standing in front of a reincarnated person who's parents were sealed away by his brothers and that caused that person to linger in the land of the living refusing to die until he righted a wrong done to his parents by his own siblings. Their names were Kaguya Otsutsuki and Orochi."

"Orochi as in Orochimaru of the sannin?" Karin asked, eyes flying wide open in shock.

"No, not like Orochimaru of the sannin, but Orochi the eight headed serpent of death. Though the death part is more of a add on to the legend of Orochi, don't know where that came from though." Naruto stated finishing with a thoughtful expression.

"I see so how are you going to bring them back?" Karin replied with a question.

"My first parents is complicated as my mother would need a lot of chakra sealed into a statue and a ritual, while my father just needs three artefacts to unlock his seal. My other parents just needs time for me to awaken my birth right for them to be revived." Naruto stated.

"Should I join you could you revive my mother too, please?" Karin asked pleading to Naruto.

"Yeah I could do that. Lets go then." Naruto replied holding a hand to Karin who took it smiling. Naruto touched Tobi on the shoulder and nodded. Tobi just slammed his hand on the ground and they disappeared from the clearing I the forest.

 **Six Months Later**

After returning back to the base Naruto informed Kimimaro of what he informed Karin about besides his parents and the Uzumaki extra gifts. He later trained them using clones while training himself and he helped them grow immensely.

Kimimaro's training included him mastering his clan techniques or dances as he would like to call them and learning a new kenjutsu style that improved his fighting as compared to the sword swinging he used to do. He also discovered that his nature affinity was wind which helped sharpen his bone swords and gave him some ninjutsu to fall back on should kenjutsu not work. This made him jonin level overall and he was a Short-Mid range fighter. Besides training Kimimaro was not sure of Naruto as he didn't really trust Naruto until he was given an opportunity to leave and promised not to be hunted, making Kimimaro start trusting Naruto.

Karin on the other hand had to start from the basics as she had no formal training. Though it didn't take her long to grasp them and move on to more heavy training. She had trained in ninjutsu and she excelled, especially when she started with nature techniques. Her nature affinity being water like most Uzumaki and she was a prodigy when it came to them. Naruto gave her the water ninjutsu scroll his parents left. Her taijutsu training was where she had some shout comings, that made Naruto realize that Karin is a Mid-Long range fighter. Genjutsu was a subject she really wanted to learn, unlike Kimimaro, along with medical ninjutsu. So she spent a lot of time on chakra control techniques to have almost perfect chakra control. Tobi got her scrolls on both as Naruto only had sharingan genjutsu technique in his scrolls and no medical ninjutsu scrolls. Kenjutsu on the other hand just didn't come to her like she wanted it to, so she gave up after mastering the basics. This made Karin a high chunin level ninja.

Naruto on the other hand was polishing his family's traditional taijutsu and Iori's modified version. While learning the ninjutsus in the fire and lightning scrolls. Naruto didn't bother with kenjutsu as both Iori and Naruto disliked the art. He had also mastered his mother's genjutsu techniques while also semi maturing his sharingan, as he had three tomoe in his left eye and two in the right eye. Naruto was a Short-Mid range fighter and low kage level ninja.

"Tobi, I'll be going to the hidden leaf to announce my desertion of that despicable place and kill my blood clone. Which I can only do that on his latest mission to retrieve the one Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto stated approaching Tobi, leaving Karin and Kimimaro to continue training.

"Why leave a place your parents hold dear and how do you know about the mission?" Tobi questioned a bit surprised at Naruto's statement.

"Staying in the hidden leaf would only hold me back from completing my plans and I've come to detest the place after Iori's memories settled within me. As for the mission... Zetsu." Naruto replied, pausing to see if his students/allies were listening.

"So you need transportation to the location your clone is in?" Tobi asked already surrounding Naruto, who just nodded his head.

 **Valley of the End**

Naruto and Tobi appeared to see Naruto's blood clone and Sasuke preparing their last clash. The clone had lightning surrounding his hand while Sasuke had fire surrounding his hand. Naruto quickly willed Tobi to unravel around him and appeared next to the clone, putting Sasuke on edge at seeing two Narutos.

Naruto saw his clone dressed in black ninja sandals, black ANBU pants and a white short sleeved T-shirt with a black short sleeved jacket that had gold buttons. At the back of the jacket it had a silver crescent. Sasuke on the other hand wore blue ninja sandals, white shorts and a blue T-shirt with white and blue hand warmers on his forearms. The back of his T-shirt had the Uchiha crest, a war fan symbol. Instead of the normal Sasuke, that Naruto was used to with pale skin and black hair tinted in blue, this Sasuke had grey skin with a black four pointed star just above his nose and blue hair long enough to cover his clan crest. His eyes also had a black sclera.

"So... you're back huh?" the clone asked taking a glance at Naruto.

"Yeah, it is time for you to dispel, but after you defeat him." Naruto answered before raising an eyebrow at his clone when it just nodded in reply. Naruto shrugged before asking "By the way what's that technique the Uchiha is using?"

"It is a bastardized version of the chidori, a technique I learned from Kakashi when he saw I had a lightning affinity. Later Sasuke would get jealous and try to steal the technique by coping it, however, I had reduced the number of seals when I first used it publicly. When he was unsuccessful he managed to used his unnaturally strong fire affinity to recreate a fire version." the clone supplied answers for his creator all the while not looking at Sasuke.

"What do you mean by unnaturally strong fire affinity?" Naruto asked, as he carried on catching up with his clone.

"Due to experiments done by Orochimaru and Danzo using Kusanagi DNA." the clone said, shaking his head. While the exchange was happening Sasuke gritted his teeth before shouting.

"Don't ignore me! That's it, I'll finish you both with my new technique!" Sasuke jumped in front of both Narutos and declared "Fire Release: Chidori Flaming Wave."

"Not bad, however, not good enough. Chidori Current." Naruto jumped back to see the techniques clash. The clone slammed his palm against the ground and the lightning travelled towards Sasuke, who also finished his own technique. Sasuke, when he landed had his left arm with his fire Chidori in the air in front of him before absorbing it and releasing it with his right pointed at the clone while his left was now behind him.

Meeting half way the techniques clash and the fire seemed to be winning and over powering the lightning, that's until the lightning started pushing back at fire. This was due to the lightning being continuous while the fire was limited to one wave. Sasuke seeing this clenched his hand detonating the wave of fire causing a explosion to occur. When it died down Sasuke was panting on his hands and knees, and looked like he would drop from exhaustion any moment now, the clone other hand had burns on his arm and clothes. Sasuke seeing this laughed at the clone, before a voice behind him spoke, freezing him.

"Impressive Sasuke. Truly impressive. Even I never expected that the technique would detonate, so I really can not blame my clone for getting burned. However, he is still functional and you're ready to fall unconscious so he wins this little fight." Naruto stated knocking Sasuke out and that also deactivated his curse mark turning him back to normal. Naruto looked towards his clone and spoke "You can dispel now as someone will be arriving soon. Any message you want to leave behind?"

"Yeah, just need say goodbye to Kakashi and Grandma Tsunade. Could you write it yourself since my hand won't function now?" the clone requested to the original.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at his clone's close people, but quickly wrote something to both Kakashi and Tsunade. Before sealing it in a scroll and putting it on Sasuke, he gave his clone to read first. The clone happy with the message the original wrote, he dispelled smiling. Tobi knowing what was going to happen quickly surrounded Naruto and sunk into the ground as Naruto screamed at the headache caused by the clone's memories. Just as they disappeared Kakashi entered the clearing.

 **Hours Later At The Base**

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!" a voice spoke, awakening Naruto from his slumber.

"Ahh, you're to loud Tobi." Naruto said, groaning as he was still feeling his head hurting.

"Well you have a urgent letter to read that was sent to your clones apartment." Tobi stated.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, looking at the letter that was in a white envelope sealed with a 'R' shaped seal.

"The first step to your father's salvation." Tobi replied leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** Baby Steps

"The letter 'R'. So mysterious if I say so myself. Who is it from Tobi?" Naruto sarcastically spoke before asking.

"Oh some mysterious fellow indeed. Name, Rugal. On and off the grid for a few years before disappearing away without a trace on world. Gained fame in the 2nd shinobi war, became a legend in the 3rd shinobi war, however, he gradually faded into a myth. Although, Zetsu always had a lock on all of his movements, right down to his sneeze." Tobi proclaimed excitedly.

Naruto looked at Tobi like he was mad before speaking "His sneeze? Tobi? If you weren't someone I considered an ally, I'd rip your head off and..."

"WHAT! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS?" Tobi exclaimed loudly.

Before Naruto could reply, Karin burst in the room shouting "Good morning sunshine!"

"Karin, Tobi already did the whole hangover, morning, irritating greeting." Naruto stated stopping Karin from continuing before asking "I assume Kimimaro is at the training room."

"Of course he is. He'd rather train all day instead of taking me to a date! MMPH! I shouldn't have..."

"Karin, we all knew about you two. Zetsu has known for about two months now, meaning I have known for two months now. Tobi was surprisingly the first one to know about it." Naruto interjected walking out with Tobi to the training room.

"So you knew about us all this time and we were hiding for nothing!" Karin exclaimed, which sounded like shrieking to Naruto's ears.

"Yes Karin."

 **Training Room Within Hideout**

"I see you stopped swinging your bones when you fight or train." Naruto stated chuckling silently at Kimimaro's expression.

"Let's keep the past in the past please. I think my improvement in kenjutsu is enough to warrant that." Kimimaro replied while slipping out of his kenjutsu stance.

"I wasn't talking about kenjutsu only. As much as I love our chats, we have business to get to." Naruto stated as Karin and Tobi also entered murmuring the remains of their conversations "Tobi gave me a letter, in which had whispers about my father. Apparently it's a tournament anyone can enter, three on three fights. Since there will be prizes that are very valuable, especially the grand prize of ten million ryo. So expect any village, organization or S-Rank shinobi."

"And I'm assuming we are attending as special guests?" Kimimaro sarcastically spoke.

"Precisely. We have three months to turn you guys from little ninja into feared adversaries. Karin we have a lot of work to do if you are going to be able to survive a S-Rank shinobi. Although I know you can do it if we look at your growth from barely stronger than an academy student to a respectable chunin in terms of skill. Main area we will work on is taijutsu so if a specialist in taijutsu came, you aren't stranded, while also working on polishing your existing skills." Karin just nodded and Naruto turned to Kimimaro "You are easily jonin, so polishing existing skills increasing your ninjutsu arsenal. Also practice identifying and dispelling genjutsu with me and Karin. To add to this Karin and myself shall unexpectedly cast one on you unknowingly. Tobi, you and Zetsu take care of everything while we train. Tobi please stress the word 'discreet' to White Zetsu."

"Of course, Naruto." Tobi replied, already descending into the ground.

 **After Naruto and Tobi left the Valley of the End**

 **With Kakashi**

'Please make it in time!' "Pakkun, how far away are we? Are they still fighting?" Kakashi asked with a worried expression.

"We are close, however a similar scent entered the area." Pakkun answered still jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

'Oh no. Only person who would have a scent similar would be Orochimaru, since Sasuke is using the curse mark. I need to hurry and help Naruto. If possible retrieve Sasuke too.' "Pakkun let's hurry. I have a bad feeling about this familiar scent." Kakashi stated picking up the pace.

Pakkun following Kakashi's example sped up before asking "Do you think it's Orochimaru?"

"I hope not. I stopped training after ANBU and that hindered my growth as a shinobi. So if it truly is Orochimaru than this is a suicide mission. When I say dispel, just dispel, don't wait or argue as it could mean the death of not only you, but Naruto and Sasuke too." Kakashi ordered with a hard grimace on his face.

"You don't plan on returning, do you?" Pakkun asked softly.

Kakashi just glanced at Pakkun pondering what to say "I have no illusions that I can survive against one of the Sannin and the assumed strongest Sannin. But if I do not make it, than that will be the price I pay for having others dying instead of me. First Obito dying from being hit by a boulder meant for me, Rin being taken in my place and having the three tails sealed in her, leading to her dying. Minato-sensei leaving me out of the mission against the invading force, instead of allowing me to help, maybe I could have done the sealing myself, so atleast Naruto would have a father. A lot information about Minato-sensei's death is inaccurate. Do you know I was supposed to be part of the mission my father last went to. I was a genin back than. Hmm, maybe I would have been able to prevent my father's suicide. When I heard the news, I was angry, so angry that I blamed the system at first, until Minato-sensei changed my thought process. But I was still angry, I needed something to blame. So I blamed my father's decision making and started following all the shinobi rules I learned. And that's not counting all the failed missions that I failed, resulting in the deaths of some clients. All this death that I've escaped is coming back full circle. And if I know something, it is that death is an inescapable prison all living beings are confined to. The longer you run, the stronger the scent of death is."

"With that sort of mentality, I'm surprised you are not a missing nin, Kakashi." Pakkun spoke after pondering Kakashi's words.

"Hmph, I've thought about it..." Kakashi replied shocking Pakkun "Look alive, we are here."

Kakashi and Pakkun entered the Valley of the End, quickly yet cautiously searching the area only to find an unconscious Sasuke with a scroll on him. After unsuccessfully searching for Naruto, Kakashi dispelled Pakkun and returned to the hidden leaf with Sasuke.

 **Hokage Tower**

"Enter!" the firm voice of the recently inducted Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, filled the room after a knock on the door.

Kakashi entered the room before waiting for Tsunade to address him.

"Report." Tsunade ordered.

"Mission failure, Lady Tsunade. Objective to retrieve Naruto failed, whilst objective to retrieve Sasuke was Successful. Details are fully in the mission report and also the scroll left on top of Sasuke when I arrived at the location of the fight. Sasuke is in the ANBU ward at the hospital." Kakashi reported to the hokage.

"Have you seen what is in the scroll?" Tsunade questioned.

"No, Lady Tsunade. I assume it has a message as it looks like carrier scroll." Kakashi answered with Tsunade humming softly.

"Read the message than." Tsunade spoke folding her hands in front of her face.

Opening the scroll, Kakashi read aloud.

 _'To Lady Tsunade and Kakashi_

 _I've left this message as an apology of sorts. I've been a clone, with my real self investigating something important to me and he has returned successful, meaning it is time I dispel. The thing I'll miss the most in the village will probably be you two._

 _Due to the success of the original, staying in the village will hinder him in completing his goals. So I apologize for leaving in such a manner and hope you survive._

 _Love Clone Naruto Yagami'_

'Naruto, why? And when I was about to give you my grandfather's necklace.' a hurt Tsunade thought before dread washed over her when she heard the last bit of the message of the letter "Kakashi. Hand me the scroll, now."

Kakashi, with a sceptical look, did as he was order. Tsunade jumped out the window, quickly after catching the tossed scroll, before flipping in mid air, with agility most ninja would love to have, and with all her might hurled the scroll high into the sky. Three seconds later the scroll detonated with the force and explosion of ten paper bombs. The shockwave hit Tsunade before the flames could, pushing her away in the direction of the ground. Despite being hit by a shockwave, Tsunade flipped multiple times before landing gracefully on the busy street below the hokage tower. Tsunade's stunt attracted the attention of everyone nearby, including her personal ANBU, as one appeared before her.

"Lady Hokage." the ANBU with the cat face mask and vibrant purple hair spoke.

"Gather the shinobi council and elders in the council room." the slug princess ordered.

"By your orders." the ANBU operative replied before leaving with a shushin.

 **Council Meeting Room**

"Princess Tsunade. Why have you summoned us?" an elderly man with bandages on his right arm and a cane asked.

Smiling inwardly, despite herself, at the name she's become accustomed to, thanks to being called all over the shinobi world by said name. However, the smile was due to who had called her that, a man who most people love to hate, Danzo Shimura. The man had been like an uncle when she was young, they were close before they had a falling out after the third shinobi war "Earlier today, genin Sakura Haruno reported having spotted genin Sasuke Uchiha heading to the eastern village gate before she was knocked unconscious by genin Sasuke Uchiha. She was found by the ANBU operative bear before being brought to me. Due to the invasion of the Sand and Sound, we were stretched thin. So I assembled a five man squad full of genin to retrieve genin Sasuke Uchiha. The squad consisted of team leader, recently promoted, chunin Shikamaru Nara, genin Neji Hyuuga, genin Kiba Inuzuka and his ninja hound Akamaru, genin Chouji Akamichi and genin Naruto Yagami. An hour later I sent, a recently returning, ANBU squad Delta Team Twelve to assist the squad I sent to retrieve genin Sasuke Uchiha. They would return with four members of the team, all having injuries. Chunin Shikamaru Nara had a finger injury and chakra exhaustion, genin Neji Hyuuga had multiple stab wounds and severe chakra exhaustion, genin Kiba Inuzuka had a large loss of blood and chakra exhaustion, whilst Akamaru, the ninja hound, only had chakra exhaustion. Genin Chouji Akamichi was the most serious case, with the use of his clan's forbidden chakra pills, he was on the brink of death with a severe case of chakra exhaustion. Chunin Shikamaru Nara, genin Kiba Inuzuka and genin Naruto Yagami had assistance from the sand siblings, who were returning from a mission themselves. It appears genin Sasuke Uchiha had left of his own accord, as it had been reported that genin Naruto Yagami had to continue onwards after genin Sasuke Uchiha. The direction, the Sound Village. Jonin Kakashi Hatake, who had met the ANBU squad returning, had continued after genin Naruto Yagami to assure the retrieval of both genins, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Yagami. Upon arrival at the site which was the battlefield for the two genins, with genin Naruto Yagami victorious, jonin Kakashi Hatake found genin Sasuke Uchiha unconscious with a scroll on him. At the moment genin Sasuke Uchiha is in holding for questioning. The scroll contained a message from genin Naruto Yagami, it stated that the Naruto Yagami who was within the village was an advanced type of clone. Genin Naruto Yagami has defected and shall be labelled a missing ninja, B-Rank threat level. Rest of the information regarding the mission shall be available when all the members have reported in and genin Sasuke Uchiha is interrogated by Ibiki Morino and Inoichi Yamanaka. Dismissed." Tsunade finished leaving with a shushin needing a moment alone, whilst leaving a council meeting room with a lot of questions.

 **Uchiha Nakara Shrine**

 **Three Months Later**

 _'If you can see this writing on this tablet than you have awakened the doujutsu called the Sharingan. If you are wondering who wrote these words than its the 'Sage of Six Paths' as the people call me. I wrote this in order to be able to tell you how things began and help you with the doujutsu you inherited from my eldest son.'_

 _'The was a time when there was no human who could use chakra, but there still were a lot of conflicts which lead to wars fought by many clans. These wars lasted for long periods and people were dying, clans were destroyed and humans were almost wiped off the face of the earth. But a woman named Kaguya came with a way to stop people from engaging continuous wars. She went to a tree which was said to have unimaginable power and if you ate its fruit it grants you power. When she got to the tree there was a guardian of the tree she managed to convince him to fall in love with her and when he was sure she was not a threat to the fruit he allow her free roam. Knowing she got the guardian's trust Kaguya searched for the fruit and ate it. After eating it she started changing, things like her eyes, her hair and many more. Keeping her powers a secret from the guardian she left him in order to test and learn her new found abilities. When she got accustomed to them she started stopping the wars. The guardian, blinded by the beauty of Kaguya, didn't stop her since he agreed with the way she used her abilities, but he would regret it as Kaguya started losing mind. In her mental breakdown she cast a very powerful illusion over the world. The illusion broke when she had to give birth to two boys, my brother and I. She seemed to be mentally healthy again until me and my brother showed sign of chakra usage when my brother used a doujutsu to find me in the forest and told our mother after returning. Feeling that we didn't deserve to use chakra she tried to find ways to take it away, making us unable to use it or out right kill us. It was thanks to our father saving us multiple times that we didn't die. She ended up sealing him in the tree, and was about to cast the same illusion she cast before we were born. My brother and I had to battle her in order to stop her, but seeing as that we were going to defeat her, she sealed the tree into herself and transformed into the Juubi. The battle continued for a long time but we eventually came up with a solution, that was sealing the Juubi in me. After we defeated the Juubi we decided we would unify people by teaching them how to use chakra, called ninshuu. When we finished we were old and knowing that when I die the Juubi would be free, so we came up with a solution to split its chakra. Using my doujutsu, the Rinnegan, I split the chakra into nine different parts and named them as following: Ichibi is Shukaku, Nibi is Matatabi, Sanbi is Isobu, Yonbi is Son Goku, Gobi is Kokuo, Rokubi is Saiken, Nanabi is Chomei, Hachibi is Gyuki and Kyuubi is Kurama. Using the Rinnegan I used its powers to create a ball of rock and sealed the Juubi's body inside the rock and pushed it out of the world. My brother with his family, leaving his son Hyuga and daughter named after Kaguya, went to live on the moon to guard the Juubi and later on it would be known as the Moon. Everything was peaceful until I had to choose my successor for ninshuu between my two sons, Indra the oldest and Asura the youngest. Indra believed that peace was achieved through power while Asura thought it was through love. I named Asura my successor when I died because of his belief, but Indra didn't agree with me and fought with Asura and turned ninshuu into ninjutsu. This was to carry on even after my death and their deaths when their sons and daughters were of age continued their fighting. Indra and his family became the Uchiha, who inherited my spiritual energy(eyes, the weaker version of the Rinnegan, the Sharingan). Asura and his family became the Senju, who inherited my physical energy(body, elemental manipulation and chakra manipulation)._

 _Now to explain your doujutsu. There are six stages, but the sixth is when you are born from both the Senju and Uchiha. You will only read up to the stage you are on if not than it will be unreadable. The first three stages are awakened when through hard work or life and death situations. The 4th stage is unlocked when you feel guilt or from being able to keep your doujutsu on for five days without sleep. The 5th is when you do wrong against family, but the most successful is your brother. The 6th is already explained._

 _'1st stage(1 tomoe in each eye): When awakened user receives ability to see chakra and predict movements._

 _2nd stage(2 tomoe in each eye): When awakened user receives ability to mimic movements, photographic memory and see through illusions. And previous stage abilities are enhanced._

 _3rd stage(3 tomoe in each eye): When awakened user receives ability to cast illusions and turn illusion against the person who cast the illusion with his eyes. Plus previous stages are enhanced. Thus giving them the full ability of the "Eye of Insight" and the "Eye of Hypnotism". In addition to these abilities there are two actual jutsu that a Sharingan user can perform: Izanagi allows the user to warp reality for a short time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality, thus escaping death and rewriting destiny; Izanami traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding the target's five senses, specifically designed as a reprimand for those who would abuse Izanagi. Use of either ability causes the Sharingan with which it is performed to be blinded afterwards._

 _4th stage(Mangekyou Sharingan: unique details of eye): UNREADABLE!_

 _5th stage(Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan: unique details of both sets of eyes): UNREADABLE!_

 _6th stage(The Rinnegan: small pupil and 4 rings surrounding pupil): UNREADABLE!_

 _Hidden Stage: UNREADABLE!_

 _UNREADABLE!'_

"You have a moment Naruto? **Something's come up, I think you might want to know.** " both Zetsus spoke.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Zetsu did not reply, instead threw a book at him. Catching the book Naruto stared at his photo and details in the bingo book.

 _ **'Name: Naruto Yagami**_

 _ **Birthdate: 10 October 1087**_

 _ **Age: 12**_

 _ **Village: Hidden Leaf Village**_

 _ **Rank: Genin**_

 _ **Affinity: Fire and Lightning**_

 _ **Bloodline: Purple Flames**_

 _ **Wanted: Hidden Leaf Alive - 75 000 ryo**_

 _ **Threat Level: B-Rank**_

 _ **Beware: Knows A-Rank Chidori, transformation, bloodline and only A-Rank bounty hunters.'**_

"It seems that Tsunade did not like my gift despite successfully avoiding any deaths." Naruto stated with amusement.

" **You ready for today?** " black Zetsu asked.

"Of course. I've got a friend to meet, I'm sure you know him. His name is Rugal."


End file.
